fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Lunisolar Aikatsu!
Story Miku is someone who is idoling since she is small, singing,dancing,fashion and playing instruments,she always did that like a professional. Her mother was so proud than she decided to create a school specialized for idols: the Lunisolar Academy. This academy is composed of three buildings: the Lunar Dorms,the Solar Dorms and the school,Miku decided to go at it,when her mother decided to built this school. She then becamed a lunar idol and started her new life as an idol,she meeted a mysterious girl who has the habit to stay outside at night,some girls claims than she's a vampire (because she never stay very long the day). Miku found her interesting and tried to be friends with her,she meeted a lot of interesting persons and same her rivals wouldn't stop her to become a great idol. Characters Lunar Idols Miku Hatsune Color: Turquoise Blue Type: Star Brand: MOON HoliC Mascot: Luna School Dress: Turquoise Lunar Coord Aura: Big turquoise translucid vines,gold crosses,turquoise crescent moon gems with gold decorations,feathers,night blue,turquoise and white/rainbow gems,turquoise stardrops,night blue and white roses,white sparkles,colorful music notes and growing rainbow equalizers. Miku is a girl passioned by idols since she is small,she loves singing and dancing and aims to be an idol,her dream finally becamed true when her mother build the Lunisolar Academy. Miku was the first to open its doors,her mother named her lead of the Lunar Dorms and gaved her a mascot,Luna,she started het idol activities. She work hard and practice every day with passion,energy and determination,she combines all them in her Intense Idol Training and her mother likes the energy she put in her everyday work. She meet her roommate called "mysterious" by everyone (who's name is actually Mia) and when she tryed to be friends with her she said than she doesn't care about her. Miku was kind of vexed and one night she saw her alone ang go see her,she apologized for saying something bad,but Mia apologized saying than its not her fault and than she was sorry to act cold and aggressive towards her. They then becamed friends and promised to never abandon each other and together they will met a lot of interesting persons during their idol career. Miku is a person who is kind of shy but sure of herself,when the times are harsh she never give up and keep walking on the way,same if he has a lot of bumps,she always worked hard with determination and don't want to lose her passion. Yann (her boyfriend) is a designer who creates the clothes she wears as her brand who is called MOON HoliC who has a religious/angelic theme. Mia Suzuki Color: Purple Type: Rock Brand: Rock'n'Roses School Dress: Purple Lunar Coord Aura: A black and purple gradient chandelier made of chains with black and purple roses,silver spike studs skull heads,purple lightning spheres,purple,silver and black heart locks and purple and black feathers. Mia is a girl who aims to be a rockstar,she is dynamic,energetic and passioned and put all that passion on stage,since she is small she loves rock and playing guitar. When she becamed an idol she combined all these in her performances,she's been called the Demon Lightning because of her dynamic dances and her passion. The first time she went at the Lunisolar Academy,she met Miku but acted kind of cold towards her,but it was because Mia prefered staying alone but Miku said than doing everything alone is not funny and than it's better to have fun with someone. They has a performance to do together and they together worked hard and at the end they both combined their passion and their determination to make an incredible performance,they finished becoming friends and promised to never abandon each other. Mia cames from America and always lived rock,she always act like a rebel and is frank and direct with the others,she is afraid of nothing and her favorite sentences are "Wicked" and "Hype" (but when she say it,it means someone is excited). Mia is called "mysterious" by the other girls because she has the habit to go outside the night and stay the night,she is also called a "vampire" because she doesn't really like sunlight and sometimes she joke saying than she search humans to take their blood and make the other girls frightened but rassure them by saying than its a joke. Pauline Wen Lí Color: Lime Green Type: Ethnic Brand: Jungle Flower School Dress: Lime Lunar Coord Aura: Palm tree leaves,hibiscus flowers,lime stardrops,seashells, pastel blue,lime green and hot pink starfishes,tropical fishes,parrot feathers and pink leopard,green tiger and tiger furballs. Pauline is an experienced idol,she is very popular and is called cute by everyone,she is an idol with a big aura and is passioned and determined to realize her dream,her fans calls her the "Wild Flower". She is a great singer and also becamed a model,after receiving an offer by a model agency who said than she has good features to become a model,she is now in very famous magazines. Pauline always loved traditional music and dance and martial arts,she is a vegetarian,she want to protect animals from being hunted,her brother Marc likes teasing her and protect her since she is small. She normally wears traditional chinese clothes and is called a yamato nadeshiko because of her natural beauty but on stage she completly changes and wear clothes with animal prints and beach/summertime clothes and is completly different from her normal self. When she met Miku and Mia she said than she love the passion they both share,they spent a lot of times together and they finally form a unit: Palette who is now the top ranked unit and they all three promised to still together. Erisa Hīragi Color: Amber Type: Cute Brand: Aurora Fantasy School Dress: Amber Lunar Coord Aura: Autumn leaves,orange fairies with orange sparkles,fairy powder dust flakes in the shape of flowers,orange and dark orange pansies and cranberries,strawberries,blueberries and blackberries. Erisa is the daughter of one of Green Grass (Lisa Hīragi) she love their designs and always loved their dresses,it inspired her to become an idol but this was after seeing performances of the Starlight Queen: Sakura Kitaoji and the Aurora Princess: Maria Himesato. It inspired her to become an idol,so she supplied Lisa to register her at the Lunisolar Academy,she accepted,Erisa finally was accepted at the academy and she started her idol activities. She work hard and do her best to succeed in her new life as an idol,Lisa and Elena support her and they organized a meeting for Erisa with her two favorite idols,Sakura and Maria,they get along all three and Erisa explained all the love she have for Aurora Fantasy. Erisa them meeted Miku,Mia and Pauline she said than she love their unit Palette and always wanted to meet them,a chance than they live in the same dormitory,she growed up and Green Grass stated than with her passion and her determination she is able to obtain a Premium from them. She promised to do all her best when her first live was coming up,she was determined and passioned to work hard and these gave her the chance to finally obtain a Premium Rare Dress from Green Grass. She weared that premium perfectly and her aura was shining and she did her first appeal and putted all her heart into her performance,Lisa said than she was incredibly shining on stage and since that day she is determined to succeed in her Path for becoming the Greatest Idol. Esperanza Oliveira Color: Chartreuse Type: Pop Brand: Festival Fireworks School Dress: Chartreuse Lunar Coord Aura: Multicolored fireworks,green and yellow feathers,festival lanterns,orange-red and yellow-green flowers,green, yellow and blue star shaped gems and little green and yellow balls. Esperanza comes from the beautiful country of Brazil,she traveled the world and went in a lot of festivals everywhere: in France,in Spain,in China,in Japan...when she came in Japan all this inspired her to create a brand specially based on festival clothes. Her father is a very famous chef who is known for his exotic cuisine,her mother is a well known dancer of Samba,Esperanza wanted to realize her dream since she is small: becoming a popular idol. The first time she went at the academy,the first person who saw her was Erisa,she presented herself and after some days spending their time together,they becamed good friends,the Headmistress wanted them to work together and then she decided to form a unit. They worked together on a dance,on a song and on an unit name and dresses,Erisa and Esperanza were working very hard to find a unit name when something came in her mind: they have different themes but they can combine it,Erisa loved the idea and they decided to combine their ideas. Very later after a long time,they debuted as a new unit: Rising St☆r,with her for leader,they first time on stage was a success and they reached the top very fast. Erisa and Esperanza are bestfriends and promised to stay a unit and would never become rivals. *Miyuki Amahane *Color: Sky Blue *Type: Cute *Brand: Le Thé Royal D'Alice ♤♡♢♧ *School Dress: Sky Lunar Coord Aura: White cards with blue designs and pink hearts,green clovers,yellow diamonds and blue spades motifs on it,little blue cups of tea,heart cookies,blue and pink flowers and white and red roses. Miyuki is a very shy,kind and sweet and she is an idol since a little time but she will do everything to reach her dream,she is a fan of fantasy stories as much as the story of Alice in Wonderland,she plays the role of Alice Liddell in a popular drama series: Alice in Mirrorland. She plays a lot of roles and is a popular actress,in Alice in Mirrorland,she met her reflection: Alice Black,who want help because the Mirrorland is breaking and since she is a reflect of her she can break too. Alice (Miyuki) wanted to help the other Alice (Kagami),they teamed up and they used magic to save Mirrorland. Since it,Miyuki and Kagami forms a unit and sings the song of Alice in Mirrorland together,they form a unit: WONDERFUL ALICE who is very popular because of Alice in Mirrorland. Miyuki like taking care of her twin sister Tsubomi,she love baking sweets and she loves singing,she practice since she is small and is a girl who is very feminine since the college she wears Alice in Wonderland Lolita a style based on Alice's clothes,she love wearing it and since she is a fan of Alice she wears it everytime. *Kagami Fukaishiro *Color: Black *Type: Gothic *Brand: Black Moon *School Dress: Shadow Lunar Coord *Aura: Dark red and black roses,bursts of breaked glass,a black chandelier with dark red diamonds,black feathers,silver crosses,bursts of dark red,black and dark purple diamond and glass roses. Kagami is a veteran idol who is very known for her dark personality,she's very gothic and her fans claims than she charm them with her spells,she is always seen the night at the academy doing some "magic" with an grimoire. At day she is seen carrying a black lace umbrella,some girls of the academy believes than she's a witch who has the power to charm everyone with her voice,others believes than she's a vampire who has the power to hypnotize everyone with her aura. She's nicknamed "The Beautiful Dark Angel with the Charming Voice",she's very popular and gained more fans when she first started to play the role of Alice Black in Alice in Mirrorland,her little brother and family support her and she is a kind,sweet and also discret kind of person. Miyuki and Kagami are good friends,they form a unit since a long time and they both are fans of Alice in Wonderland,Kagami loves gothic and wears Gothic Lolita since she is small,she have her own collection of gothic umbrellas and accessories,her little brother Lusther really admires her. She's an hardworker,she worked really hard to make the reputation she have and do her best to keep it,she's very gothic and sometimes scares the others with her "powers",at the academy's café she's sometime seen with her umbrella with her,drinking some rose tea and reading her grimoire,she fascinates the others girls who admires her and her personality. Solar Idols Mascots Brands Items Songs Stages Trivia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series